Uzumaki The Hand
Uzumaki The Hand (ウズマキ・ザ・ハンド, Uzumaki Za Hando, lit. Whirlpool The Hand) is a catch hissatsu. Users Manga *'Umihara Norika' ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' *'Umihara Norika' ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *'Oma Nao' *'Umihara Norika' Info Uzumaki The Hand was used during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Mikage Sennou by Norika. She succeeded in stopping Shimozuru Arata's Patriot Shoot after remembering her training that she had done by the orders of her coach, Zhao Jinyun. It was used again during the match against Teikoku Gakuen. It faced Jimon's Hyakuretsu Shot, but failed to stop it, making the score 2-2. It was later used again to stop Sakuma Jirou's and Fudou Akio's Twin Boost and it was broken through once again but Mansaku Yuuichirou was able to stop the weakened shoot with his knee. Norika used it later again during the second match against Seishou Gakuen. Haizaki used his Overhead Penguin, and Norika used Uzumaki The Hand to try and stop the shot. However, Overhead Penguin was way too powerful, resulting in the third goal for Seishou Gakuen, making the score 3-0. Norika used it twice more during the match. The first time she tried stopping a by Gravity Cage weakened Perfect Penguin, but its power was too great for her to stop. She later used it again after Inamori Asuto weakened Haizaki's Overhead Penguin, and she was successful in stopping it. Norika used it twice during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus but she failed both times. She failed to block Heruse Arisu's Tenkuu no Yaiba and Afuro Terumi's God Knows Impact as both shoots were too strong for Uzumaki The Hand. Uzumaki The Hand was used thrice in the match between Hakuren and Inakuni Raimon. Norika first used it to try and stop Atsuya's Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan, but it was too strong for her, letting in the 1-0. Later, she used it again versus the combination hissatsu of Shirou and Atsuya, White Double Impact. However, it was so strong, it froze her arms, and broke through Uzumaki The Hand, making the score 2-1. She used it once again against Shiratoya Nae's Shirousagi Dashoot but she failed once again as it was too strong for her to stop it. Norika used Uzumaki The Hand again during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Eisei Gakuen. She used it against a powerful normal shot from Kiyama Tatsuya, and she managed to stop the shot. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Tonegawa Tousen, Norika used Uzumaki The Hand trying to stop Tenryuu. However, Tenryuu easily broke through it, letting in the 1-0 for Tonegawa Tousen. Usage The user bends their hands before their body and spin them round, creating a body of water. From the goal line, the user jumps towards that body and spins it round, creating a whirlpool. From behind the whirlpool, the user reaches through with one hand, while the other hand grabs the arm, and a blue God Hand-like hand comes out and stops the ball. When successful, the hand goes back to the user's hand with the ball. Slideshow Uzumaki The Hand 1.png Uzumaki The Hand 2.png Uzumaki The Hand 3.png Uzumaki The Hand 4.png Uzumaki The Hand 5.png Uzumaki The Hand 6.png Uzumaki The Hand 7.png Uzumaki The Hand 8.png Uzumaki The Hand 9.png Uzumaki The Hand 10.png Uzumaki The Hand 11.png Uzumaki The Hand 12.png Video Anime Category:God Hand hissatsu Category:Wind hissatsu